Imperial Union of Sovereign Pacifist South American Regions
= Nation Information = The Imperial Union is a Pacifist nation that will not go to war unless it's borders are directly threatened or a treaty partner has requested it's involvement for a Defensive war(ODP perhaps, MDP and higher enforces) or Agressive War(MDoAP unlikely, MDAP enforced) While not a Democratic nation in the direct meaning of it's word it has an elected governing body to advice the Head of State. This Advisory Council will consist of Councilors from every region and be represented by the Imperial Envoy of the Council. Officially all duties are done by the Head of State but it can delegate several tasks to other people or Department Heads. Every Imperial Envoy is responsible for his or her section and will handle the day to day Governing. The exception to the rule is the Imperial Envoy of the Council which position cannot be canceled. Government *Head of Government: Queen Relena Peacecraft *Head of State: Queen Relena Peacecraft Advisory Council *Councilor of Sanc: Lucrezia Noin *Councilor of Peru: Heero Yuy *Councilor of Bolivia: Ralph Kurt *Councilor of Mato Grosso: Catherine Bloom *Councilor of Minas Gerais: Quatre Raberba Winner *Councilor of Barton: Rashid Kurama *Councilor of Zeon: Valder Farkill *Councilor of Crossbone: Luna Armonia *Councilor of Zanscare: Trinoi Levinski *Councilor of Karaba: Karl Noembreux *Councilor of Atlantica: Aretha Walker Department Heads *Imperial Envoy of the Council: Tricia Farrel *Imperial Envoy of Defense: Soris Armonia *Imperial Envoy of Foreign Affairs: Rosshe Natono *Imperial Envoy of Internal Affairs: Adin Barnett *Imperial Envoy of Finance: Roga Herman Following the results of the war the Advisory Council has been disbanded as such the same has happened to the Imperial Envoy of the Council = Foreign Affairs = Treaties *Southern South America Accords *The Vidianist Union *Hansa MDP Embassies *Viniland *Imperium of America *Tahoe *Rebel Virginia *J Andres *Colstream *New Byzantium *Republiek der Zeven Verenigde Nederlanden *Sassain *Ardoria *Taeunas *Cainette *Neo Franzharia *Great Lakes State = History = Pre-Colonial Age Under Construction Colonial Age Under Construction 1825-2008 Under Construction The Imperial Age Following the Nuclear War and Prtoectorate the area became after it it became one of the most terrible places to live. Right between multiple stable Nations it was a complete Anarchy. In its worst times 50 different Armed factions were reported all fighting for power. However one became the most strong faction using not weapons at first but words. The hope it gave lead to it being supported by Millions across the Imperium and even enjoying some Foreign Support. On Saturday November 29 of the year 2008 the leader of the Monarchists Officially became the Imperatrix of Nova Imperium and making it an Officially Recognized Country. Not long after it's announcement it became recognized by nations across the world. The Pacifist Age After an undercover Revolution the Imperatrix Adalina Flores was removed from Office and her Personal Guard then known as Lieutenant Marqués assumed control. After some Emergency changes the Permanent Government was set up with his sister at the moment still underaged so uncapable of assuming the throne was declared Queen and Head of Government. The moment Relena Peacecraft reaches the ageof 18 she will become the Official Head of State The Great War Following the rise of Martencism in Gebiv the Ferrous Pacific was quickly mobilized with aid being requested to the Imperial Union which it granted. After a few days of Moral Support the Viceroy authorized the launch of retalliatory strikes against Rebel Army for the use of EMP. After the strikes there was a fast respone from Rebel Army firing Biological Missiles and EMP rendering any form of Authority void. After this the Queenquickly announced it's surrender and commenced Operations to recover. = Imperial Defensive Armed Forces = The Imperial Defensive Armed Forces(IDAF) are divided in 7 sections each responsible for it's own section, while the force is large during peacetime many will be allowed to go home and can be considered Reserve. A force of around 50,000 Soldiers is considered normal during peace time. While the nation might seem defenseless it has procedures to ensure a full mobilisation of all forces within one day. Imperial Defensive Army At this moment there are 300,000 Soldiers in the Imperial Defensive Army their equipment varies from 9mm sidearms to M-16 Assault rifles they will all be capable of fighting in different enviroments from Jungle to Dessert. Imperial Defensive Navy The Imperial Defensive Navy consists of 33 ships divided in 3 Fleets(The 3rd serving International Patrol in Peace Time) to defend it's part of the Coast. WHile it has Blue-Water Capabilities it will Generally remain close to the coast as it serves to protect the Imperial Union. During wartime another fleet will be formed to attack but there always has to be a fleet at home to protect the nation. List of Ships: First Fleet(West Coast): IDNS Epyon(Epyon Class Aircraft Carrier) IDNS Sanctuary(Sanctuary Class Submarine) IDNS Centaur(Sanctuary Class Submarine) IDNS Peacecraft(Peacecraft Class Destroyer) IDNS Flores(Flores Class Frigate) IDNS Enterprise(Flores Class Frigate) IDNS Independence(Independence Class Battleship) IDNS C-001Geronimo Class Corvette IDNS C-002Geronimo Class Corvette IDNS C-003Geronimo Class Corvette Second Fleet(East Coast): IDNS January(Epyon Class Aircraft Carrier) IDNS Sechs(Sanctuary Class Submarine) IDNS Infinity(Peacecraft Class Destroyer) IDNS Zenox(Flores Class Frigate) IDNS Troy(Flores Class Frigate) IDNS Hero(Flores Class Frigate IDNS Gerald(Independence Class Battleship) IDNS C-004(Geronimo Class Corvette) IDNS C-005(Geronimo Class Corvette) IDNS LS-001(QD-567 Class Landing Ship) IDNS LS-002(QD-567 Class Landing Ship) Third Fleet(Peace: Patrol, War: Combat Fleet): IDNS Wingmaster(Epyon Class Aircraft Carrier) IDNS Phoenix(Epyon Class Aircraft Carrier) IDNS Hawk(Epyon Class Aircraft Carrier) IDNS Trident(Sanctuary Class Submarine) IDNS Subliminal(Sanctuary Class Submarine) IDNS Atlantica(Sanctuary Class Submarine) IDNS Karabe(Peacecraft Class Destroyer) IDNS Bolivia(Independence Class Battleship) IDNS Crossbone(Independence Class Battleship) IDNS Peru(Imperial Class Cruiser) IDNS Mato Grosso(Imperial Class Cruiser) IDNS Zanscare(Imperial Class Cruiser) IDNS Minas Gerais(Imperial Class Cruiser) IDNS LS-003(QD-567 Class Landing Ship) IDNS LS-004(QD-567 Class Landing Ship Imperial Defensive Air Force The Imperial Defensive Air Force will consist of 70 Squadrons of which 54 Fighter and 16 Bomber. 5 Fighter Squadrons of F-35C's will always be available to the Imperial Defensive Navy but will mostly serve on the Nation for better Maintenance. When the Alert level is raised they will automatically go to the Carriers. The Aircraft used are F-22's, F-35's and B-2's divided in the following Divisions. Support Aircraft and Helicopters have not been provided in the Divisions as they are not considered part of the First Strike capability. 1st North Division 2 Squadrons F-35A 1 Squadron F-35B 2 Squadrons F-22 2 Squadrons B-2 2nd North Division 2 Squadrons F-35A 1 Squadron F-35B 2 Squadrons F-22 2 Squadrons B-2 1st East Division 2 Squadrons F-35A 1 Squadron F-35B 2 Squadrons F-22 2 Squadrons B-2 2nd East Division 2 Squadrons F-35A 1 Squadron F-35B 2 Squadrons F-22 2 Squadrons B-2 1st South Division 2 Squadrons F-35A 1 Squadron F-35B 2 Squadrons F-22 2 Squadrons B-2 2nd South Division 2 Squadrons F-35A 1 Squadron F-35B 2 Squadrons F-22 2 Squadrons B-2 1st West Division 2 Squadrons F-35A 1 Squadron F-35B 2 Squadrons F-22 2 Squadrons B-2 2nd West Division 2 Squadrons F-35A 1 Squadron F-35B 2 Squadrons F-22 2 Squadrons B-2 Navy Taskforce Division 5 Squadrons F-35C Sanc Defense Division 5 Squadrons F-22 4 Squadrons F-35A First Assault Division 8 Squadrons F-35A 4 Squadrons F-22 3 Squadrons B-2 Imperial Defensive Marine Corps The Marine Corps currently consists of 200,000 Marines their main goal will be delivering the First Strike in an invasion to make this possible their training takes way longer than that of the Army and there are more strict requirements to pass. A Marine will be an expert in Unarmed, Light Weapons, Heavy Weapons, Engineering and First Aid so it can solve almost all problems it can face. The Marines will also do the Special Ops. Imperial Police The Imperial Police will be responsible for maintaining order and dicipline in the nation by law the Police is the only won authorized to do this job unless the Queen or Advisory Council Order Soldiers to get involved. Their standard equipment will be some standard Armor and a Sidearm but special divisions can be formed with other equipment. Imperial Guard The Imperial Guard is responsible for the Protection of the Government and Diplomats. Second Artillery Corps After the research into Nuclear Weapons was completed control of all Special Weapons(Defined as Chemical, Biological, Nuclear and Conventional with a very high yield) was transfered from the Air Force to the Second Artillery Corps. With bases around the Imperial Union it will guarantee an effective First and Second Strike capability. =Map= Normal Map Area Map Red: Closed to all except citizens from BTP nations Yellow: Closed to all except Diplomats and citizens from BTP or SSA Nations. Green: Open to all who have been granted a visum. Due to the threat of epidemics spreading to other nations the Imperial Union is in a full lockdown with the exception of Aid workers. ---- Category:Nations